Not in the Guidebook
by Oblivious Procrastinator
Summary: "Did you just fall?" "No, I attacked the floor." "Backwards?" "I'm freaking talented!" Time Travel fic, rated for language use, not a TenSaku romance fic.
1. From the future

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

I would like to thank one of my friends, **Wolves of Indigo**, for editing this chapter. I love you girl! In a sisterly way of course XD Please review! ^_^

**Not in the Guidebook**

**SKULLxRUNEZUSU**

**Chapter One**

Sakura let out a groan of pain as she landed on the hard ground, dust flying up from the impact. Rolling onto her side so she could sit up, she looked around for the other three people who had also been chosen for this mission. A second later she was greeted with the sight of three bodies falling from the sky and landing in the same way that she had. All the rising dirt made her sneeze.

"Okay…so that wasn't a landing to be proud of." groaned Tenten.

"Tell me about it." Sakura said. "What took you guys so long?"

"We made a quick stop." was Shino's joking reply.

"While you were hurtling through the time stream?" Sakura asked confused.

"I think he was joking, how troublesome." Shikamaru spoke as he stood up and looked around.

"Oh Shino, we are going to have to buy a book about jokes." Sakura claimed in determination. Tenten only rolled her eyes and got up as well , dusting the dirt off her white ninja capris.

"Why did I choose to wear white bottoms?" she asked rhetorically.

"Because Neji said you looked good in them." Sakura answered as she took Shino's offered hand to help her up.

"Oh yeah. What the hell was I thinking?"

Sakura grinned. "What? You didn't like his compliment?"

"No, I did. I just wonder why I'm wearing them when he won't even be able to see me since, oh I don't know, I'm in the past?"

Sakura shrugged. "At least he gave you a compliment."

Shikamaru held his hand up for silence, then signaled them to hide. The four of them quickly concealed themselves as a group of genin, their jonin instructor, and some old man passed by.

Sakura recognized the group and grinned. "Well, this is my stop. See you when I get back." And she moved from the tree branch she was sitting on and began to quietly follow the group.

Shikamaru sighed. "Let's get going."

* * *

><p>Sakura quietly followed her team…well, the younger version of her team. She nearly giggled as she heard Naruto and Tazuna bicker back and forth and rolled her eyes when she saw her younger self sneaking subtle glances at Sasuke. So maybe she was a ninja…in a way. Kakashi, however, looked her way for a brief moment before turning to read his book again.<p>

'_Looks like he caught me._' She smirked as she went ahead to where the first "fight" would take place. And sure enough, the puddle was there and this time she could feel the chakra signatures of the Demon Brothers. _'And now I wait_.'

* * *

><p>Shikamaru, Shino, and Tenten calmly walked into the Hokage's office and were amused as they watched the different changing expressions from the people inside.<p>

"Shino, you didn't tell us you had a brother."

"I do not."

"Uh…why are there two Shikamarus?"

"Hiya! Name is Tenten and as you know this is Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame." Tenten said, ignoring the confused mumblings of Team Eight and Team Ten. "We're from the future!"

**-Thud!-**

"Hm...maybe we should have used a different approach."

* * *

><p>Sakura didn't realize she had been daydreaming until she heard chains ripping into something, but she knew very well it was a someone. Knowing that her sensei would be coming over she made room for him on the branch, and as soon as had she done so, he appeared next to her, holding a kunai at her throat.<p>

He glared at her suspiciously. "Who are you?"

Sakura only smiled and watched the younger version of her team and the scuffle between them and the Demon Brothers. "You see that pink haired girl over there?"

Kakashi nodded and narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I'm her…from the future."

And she was gone. Kakashi only blinked and realized that she had stepped in front of his only pink haired student and stopped the attack that was aimed for the bridge builder.

"Ne, didn't your mother ever tell you it is rude to attack girls, especially if they are underage? Sheesh, what are you guys? Pedophiles?"

With that, the older and taller Sakura drew back her fist and slammed it into the guys face. The impact effectively knocked him out and made him fly through the air a good hundred feet. She then turned to look down at her younger self.

"Wow, we had really bad taste in ninja wear." she stated as Kakashi appeared with the other Demon Brother, who was knocked out as well.

"Um, who are you?" Younger Sakura asked the older woman who, surprisingly, had the same hair color as her.

"Oh, me?" Younger Sakura nodded. "Well, I'm you."

"Huh?"

Older Sakura smiled and squatted down to be level with her younger self. "I'm you, from seven years into the future. So, what do you think?" The pink haired woman said with a wink.

**-Thud-**

"Huh, I probably should have worded that better." Sakura frowned as she picked up her unconscious younger self. "Oh well, at least she didn't scream."

She turned to the group and smiled. "Mind if I tag along?"

* * *

><p>Tenten was bored and slightly irritated. Why? Well, for one they were just staring in shocked silence and two, she was hungry. Traveling through the time line can make a person hungry you know.<p>

"Okay, before I break something, could someone please say something; other then myself or these two?"

"The future?" Kurenai repeated as she got out of her shock.

Tenten grinned. "Yup! And to prove it," she reached into one of the vests pockets and pulled out an official looking scroll and handed it to the Third Hokage. "Oh, and there was one other that came with us. But she decided to go follow her younger self."

* * *

><p>Team Seven, Kakashi, Tazuna, and the older Sakura stared at the man standing on his sword."So its Zabuza, right?" Older Sakura said slowly, as if testing the name on her tongue.<p>

"Yes."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm going to let you guys handle it and I'm going over there to take a nap. Wake me when you're done." Sakura gave them a wave and walked over to the tree she had pointed to leaned against it, promptly falling asleep.

"Um, Sakura-chan, your future self is lazy." Naruto said as the group sweat dropped.

"You think?"

The Third Hokage put the scroll onto his desk as he stared at Tenten, Shino, and Shikamaru. "I do not oppose to this mission, but I do have several questions."

"Troublesome." Older Shikamaru said as he yawned.

"Oh shut up lazy ass." Tenten said. "Okay, ask away!"

Hiruzen smiled at the bun-haired girl's cheerfulness. "Well, I would like to know the name of the other person who has also come back with you three."

"Sakura Haruno." Shino spoke this time, startling those in the room, besides the future Shikamaru, the future Tenten, and the Hokage.

"You mean billboard brow?" Ino exclaimed in shock. "You have to be lying! Billboard brow shouldn't be qualified to have this kind of mission."

* * *

><p>Older Sakura sneezed, which also woke her up from her nap as she also happened to witness the younger Sakura sneeze.<p>

"Hm, someone must be talking about us." and she snuggled back into a more comfortable position and resumed her napping.

* * *

><p>"Actually Ino-san, she is qualified." Shino spoke. "And if you could, please refrain from talking about her like that. I would appreciate it very much."<p>

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as Tenten grinned even wider, if that was possible.

"Aw, you're so cute when you do that Shino. Damn, why can't he be like that as well?" Tenten grumbled as she thought of a certain male.

Both the Shikamarus sneezed violently causing Tenten to giggle. "You okay there Nara?"

Shikamaru only glared while his younger self muttered another 'troublesome' as he tried to get back to this happened, Hiruzen could only look on in amusement at the future newcomers and the two teams in his office. He looked back at the scroll and frowned slightly. Though he wished that they would have brought slightly better news than this.


	2. Fangirling is a nono

**Oblivious: **I do not own Naruto and nor will I ever since I can barely afford a car :P

Please review! I love them and they keep me motivated. Oh and since school starts on Wednesday, September 7th, updates will be slower but I will do my best to get the chapters to this story out! :)

**Not in the Guidebook**

**Oblivious Procrastinator**

**Chapter Two**

Sakura sighed as she caught her unconscious sensei before he could hit the ground. She had woken up when Sasuke launched a disguised Naruto at the unsuspecting Zabuza. She was slightly crabby since she was exhausted from the time traveling. She adjusted the unconscious silver haired man onto her back so that it would be easier to travel.

She looked over at the three genins and back at the old bridge builder. "Tazuna-san, do you think you can hurry and lead us to your home? I do not think that I can carry Kakashi sensei for too long due to my low chakra status."

Tazuna nodded and began leading them to his home. Once they arrived inside the house, Sakura unceremoniously dumped Kakashi onto the couch before falling unconscious to the floor soon after.

When Sakura woke up she immediately noticed the smell of food and nearly drooled at the thought of what was cooking. She felt like she could eat just about anything. Getting up from the bed that she was transferred to, she stretched her muscles and winced as she felt something pop.

Walking towards the kitchen she witnessed a very familiar scene. She unconsciously smiled at the sight of Naruto bugging his team mates, Sakura ignoring him and focusing all her attention on Sasuke; and Sasuke…well, he was brooding.

"Yo! Need any help with breakfast?" Sakura asked as she made her way towards Tsunami.

Tsunami smiled and accepted the older pink-haired girl's offer. The two of them worked quickly as Kakashi stirred from his rest and entered the kitchen along with Tazuna and Inari.

"How's the eye doing?" the older Sakura asked as she set the food down onto the table and seated herself right next to her younger self.

"Sore." Smirking inside, Sakura dug into her food as everyone else did. Breakfast ended differently than the last time she remembered. But the three genin and Kakashi still went to find a place to train until the next meeting with Zabuza and his little helper nin.

Sakura followed and sat on a nearby branch as Kakashi slowly walked up the tree he had previously stood in front of, and had to ask her younger self to explain the rules of chakra to Naruto.

Getting bored of just watching, Sakura jumped down from the tree she had been resting on and made her way towards the group. She could see at once why they were having trouble.

"You know, the key is to use as little of your chakra as possible and to only let small amounts go to your feet, otherwise you will fall or go flying through the air." older Sakura stated as she assessed Naruto and Sasuke's attempts at reaching their goal; the top of the tree.

"Hn." which Sakura only rolled her eyes at since she knew the younger Uchiha well.

"Well, if it's so easy, then why don't you do it." Naruto shot back, annoyed.

Smiling, Sakura chose the same tree that her younger self was currently stuck on, and made her way to the branch that she found her younger self resting on. Surprising the younger girl, Sakura lifted her up into her arms and jumped down.

Setting her shaken younger self down, Sakura faced Naruto and Sasuke. "I never said it was easy, I just stated a better way to using less of your chakra instead of putting it all out and damaging the trees." Sakura pointed to the areas that each boy had stepped on when climbing to their goal. "Using less chakra doesn't leave marks on the tree and doesn't harm it. But as you can see when you use too much…you basically kill off that part of the tree."

* * *

><p>Tenten was bored. No, she wasn't just bored, she was also extremely annoyed.<p>

"Lee, I swear if you and Gai don't shut up about youth I will make sure that both of you will lack the item needed in creating another human being to praise to youth about. Get it? Got it? Good."

Younger Tenten looked up at her older self in awe as she told off both her sensei and team mate. Neji, however, only grunted and continued on with his training. The older Shikamaru yawned as he grumbled about 'troublesome women' and missions being a 'drag.' Older Shino had gone with his team to help in their daily training, though Tenten and Shikamaru both knew that he was really thinking about someone. More specifically, someone with pink hair.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed in annoyance as she tried, yet again, to explain to her younger self why fan-girling over Sasuke wasn't exactly the best thing to do. Instead, she should focus on her training to become one of Konoha's most valuable kunoichis.<p>

"Okay, I tried, and tried, and tried to explain it nicely. Now you've left me no choice!" the older pink haired ninja grabbed her younger self, placed her over her shoulder, and stomped out of the house and to a more private setting so she could have some 'girl talk' as she told Kakashi.

"I don't really get why you are trying to do this you know." Sakura only growled at her younger self, effectively cutting her off. She dropped younger Sakura onto the ground and stared at the river that was next to the both of them.

"Fangirling over anybody when you are trying to become a ninja will only get you killed and make you regret not training to the best of your abilities. You are a pathetically weak, civilian born girl who has no right to be a kunoichi. Yet you are." Sakura faced her younger self who only fidgeted nervously under her future self's stare.

"Then how come you are such a good kunoichi. If you were also like this then I will also become like you." younger Sakura said.

"Not exactly. The life lessons I went through to obtain to the degree I am at, at this moment nearly killed me. Both physically and emotionally. I don't want you to become the kunoichi you will be in a few years time the same way I have. It isn't worth it and you would lose so much that meant a lot to you that you didn't think you would have cared about."

"Name three."

Sakura sighed. She hated how she was so stubborn.

"My team fell apart all because of one man." Sakura stared down into the same green orbs as her own. "I lost a life…a life that I helped create. I…I lost the only mother, father, and sister family figures that I have come to love…Knowing these three things, would you try to become the way I am, without going through them?"

Younger Sakura was silent. Sakura sighed and turned so that her younger self was looking at her back. "If you want to be serious about being a kunoichi and stop being a fan girl, come talk to me and I will do everything I am capable of to help you out. Otherwise, don't bother even talking to me. Because I will only see all the mistakes I have made in your eyes…the mistakes you are nearing." and she was gone in a blink of an eye. The only thing that showed that she was there was the lone cherry blossom that fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Oblivious: <strong>Okay, so this chapter was more serious than the first, and that was supposed to happen. Some chapters will be more serious, but I am planning on having most of the chapters more...upbeat, you could say. I will also do my best to make the chapters longer, since I know several people like to read long chapters, rather than short. Since I am that way as well ^.^ And a special thanks to my lovely editor: **Wolves of Indigo**. You rock and I am glad you are helping me out. :)

Also, I would like to thank these lovely reviewers who took the time to review my story, you guys get virtual sweets of your choice! :)

**Aoi Nami-chan**

**Wolves of Indigo **(not only is she my editor, she is also my reviewer, you rock! ^.^)

**redxcherrie**

**Red ChopSticks**

**Dreaming101**

**raven rose 101**

and

**Lady Black Wolf**

Thanks again for reviewing! :)


End file.
